Talk:Sophie and Dex/@comment-2601:1C0:5401:7635:4D76:B6D6:D8C6:234A-20170912055650
hh yes finally I find some ppl who like sodex or as I like to call them sox. I just feel like they'd be so amazing together. I don't normally ship ppl in books or movies, or really ever, but K.O.T.L.C is just too good. Not to be rude to spohits and sokeefe but I just find them boring. Sorry, but Frits is just a bit to perfect. Sure he has a few flaws, ''but still. ''Also I ship Keianna way to hard. And i'm really sorry if you ship soast ( Tam/Sophie) but I just don't like it. Don't ask me why it just seems weird to me :3. Also before a sophitz or sokeefe hater kills me I just wanna say. THEY ARE ADOPTED COUSINS. Ack. How many times do I have to tell ppl. Unless Mr. Forkle was lying this whole time Grady and Edaline are not Sophie's mom and dad. They are considered aadopted cousins. And yes I know there adopted cousins which in some places is considered bad or gross/ illeagle ( spelled that wrong whoops) but I mean this IS the elven world. Who knows? I mean adopting is a pretty rare thing, seeming how VERY few people have died there ( or you, abandoned or given up or been sent to exile or probed exc )much less both parents have died. The only ppl we know who are like this are Sophie, the song twins, and Wylie ( who knows I may be forgetting someone lol) So adopted cousin romance isn't a thing they would think about that much. So yeah. I know Sophie doesn't have feelings for him now, but I feel when she matures she'll see her best friend is meant for her :D Or atleast I hope so. Though is Shannon were to actually determine which one Sophie loves the most ( which honestly I doubt, I think she'd leave it up to her fans ) she will probally do Sofitz or Sokeefe :c Dex has kinda gotten forgotten which makes me sad. Dex is my favorite male charecter and I think he derserves more attention. It's not like he's been forgotten...it's just I feel like Shannon has been giving more attentin to the majority likes and has slowly been pushing Dex to the side. We don't know very much about his family unlike the other too mainn love interests. We know lots about Fitz family, and although not as much quite Keefe still has a bit known about his family :p Honestly i'm just stating my opinion. Also do we really know much about dex in genral? I mean, maybe it's just me, but Dex hasn't had much storyline since the first 2-3 books. In the first book he was kidnapped with Sophie, and not to mention has had great experiences with Dex, whether they be good or not. They escaped the kidnappers from the Neverseen, the had to get back to the lost world, Dex gives her a buch of tech made for her. Dex feels REALLY bad for the device her made, because it hurts Sophie. That momment made me cry so much. Poor Dex, I feel for you buddy. He just got tricked into hurting his best friend :c Honestly Dex your amazing, even if your the underdog, one day Sophie will realize that her best friend is the one for her.They have had so many bonding momments that made my puny heart double in size. I really hope Shannon adds more Dex into this story more often. Thanks for reading this REALLY long rant. Peace out! :3